Soldier of time
by messed-up-world
Summary: L had a son nobody knew about. Two years after Light’s death Near is found by the new Kira and his supporters and is murdered. Now only L’s son remains to carry on his father’s legacy and catch Kira. Once and for all…no pairings. M just in case.
1. time machine

Don't steal my story.

I'll probably make it more then one chapter

Read and review

Flamers welcome

Not a song-fic

Thank you my knowledgeable friend for help.

Toy soldiers

Summary:

L had a son nobody knew about. Two years after Light's death Near is found by the new Kira and his supporters and is murdered. Now only L's son remains to carry on his father's legacy and catch Kira. Once and for all …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that was left of Wammy's house was smoldering ashes, the smoke spiraling upwards towards the moon and the clouds surrounding it. Kira couldn't be a god if he was taking the life of young gifted children. "How do you kill kira? And why" said the man thinking aloud. The man walked around what was left of wammy's house to the barn like building still standing and barely visible from the house. This was Quillsh wammy's laboratory. The laboratory was clearly a forbidden area. As wammys inventions could be quite dangerous in a Childs hands. The man tried opening the door to the laboratory but as he thought the doors were locked firmly. But that wasn't going to prevent him from entering for long. The man placed his ear against the door and an echoing dripping noise could be heard. 'there must be a leak' he thought. He climbed a nearby tree until he could scamper across a branch overlapping the roof of the laboratory. He walked slowly and carefully over the roof until he got to a small hole, barely big enough for him to fit through. After jumping down, the man runs a long pale thin hand through his jet black hair…'messy as always' he thought as he dusted his black jeans off.

The man searched for what seemed like hours until he found the hidden staircase down to the vault. The staircase was dark and ominous leading deep underground. The man managed to feel his way down the pitch black staircase. Soon the staircase opened up to a barely lit cavern, the cavern was about the size of a small room with a vault at the end. He was almost there. Then he could find out the truth about how kira kills and destroy kira once and for all.

The man walked quickly towards the vault, his hand flicked into his pocket to retrieve a small device and broke open the plastic casing and attached the device. After 3 minutes the lights around the vault blinked green and the man could no longer restrain his excitement and he pushed the door and ran inside then closed the door behind him.

Inside the vault was a dusty room with white sheets covering everything. In the back of the room there was a set of metal cabinets. The man searched the drawers until he found a small hand held device that looked like a round rubix cube. On one side of the device he found a number lock looking thing (like the briefcase ones). "This is it? Better be." The man said aloud his voice echoing throughout the vault. "damn it when was it" he said and messed around with the number code. He then smacked him self in the head "DUH, 2004" he said and put the numbers 40021161 then slipped the device into his bag. "40 seconds and my life changes" he whispered and closed his eyes.


	2. the yagami household

Thank you my knowledgeable friend for help.

Toy soldiers

Summary:

L had a son nobody knew about. Two years after Light's death Near is found by the new Kira and his supporters and is murdered. Now only L's son remains to carry on his father's legacy and catch Kira. Once and for all …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man awoke with a groan and opened his eyes but the room wouldn't stop spinning.

After 5 minutes he sat up and looked around. He was in a dark alley leaning against a brick wall. He could hear cars and people on the street from here. The man stood up leaning heavily against the wall and slowly walked towards the street. 'What a ride that was' the man thought, smirking 'now to find this kira'. Suddenly just before he could make it to the street a pair of hands dragged him back into the darkness. "Where ya goin" said a voice. Then he felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as a fist buried itself into his stomach. He gasped then threw his leg behind him and the voice cried out. The man wiggled free of the voices hands and kicked the voices supposed chest. Then the voice threw a punch into the mans face and the man stumbled back. Right then the police decide to interrupt 'GREAT not even an hour and im already in trouble with the police…'

The man thought as he was pushed in a police car, the other man was in a different car.

After they arrived at the station he was forced to wait 30minutes 'I cant be stuck waiting here, I NEED TO FIND KIRA NOW!' the man thought as he fidgeted in his chair. The police had gone to get the police chief for some reason. The police chief came in and told the man to follow him. As the man followed him the police chief told the man his name, yagami soichiro, 'it must be some relation to light…if I play my cards right…' the man thought as they entered the police car park "where are we going, sir" the man said in perfect Japanese, "im taking you to your home" said yagami as they approached his car "hmm interesting, good luck finding it" the man said while yagami unlocked the car and entered. "What do you mean?" Yagami said looking at the man strangely "im homeless at the moment" the man said with a yawn "im Kaiser Drake by the way" the man said. Yagami nodded "what about your parents? You couldn't be 18 yet." yagami asked "my parents died along time ago and yea im 18." Kaiser replied as yagami started up the car and drove off "so where are you taking me now?" Kaiser asked and turned to look at yagami "well ive decide that since all you have on you is that bag and obviously no money, im going to take you to my house at least for one night" yagami said flickering his eyes over at Kaiser then returning them to the road "ok but why" Kaiser said with a shrug. "You remind me of my son." Yagami said and then silence over came the car.

Yagami parked his car in the driveway at what Kaiser guessed would be yagami's house, then they walked inside and yagami's wife answered the door and let them in "oh hello, soichiro who is this?" Yagami's wife asked as Kaiser and yagami entered "this is Kaiser Drake, Sachiko he will be our guest for as long as he needs" yagami soichiro said and waved his hand at Kaiser who just nodded. "Im sorry if sometimes I may get disrespectful ive never been to Japan before and I don't know the culture well" Kaiser said smiling. "Oh that's ok" Sachiko said and ushered them into the house after they took off their shoes near the front door.

"We are just about to have dinner" Sachiko said as they entered the kitchen. A small teen girl was setting out the table when they walked into the kitchen "this is Sayu, my daughter" soichiro said and smiled as Sayu came over to welcome her father. And a young man walked in to the kitchen "oh, father I didn't hear you come home." He said and smiled at his father then looked at Kaiser "who's this? A friend from work dad? Well im yagami light" light said and Sayu looked at Kaiser expectantly "ah, no I am Kaiser Drake, ive only just met your father tonight, after a series of… interesting occurrences." Kaiser said looking at the ceiling "hmm yes Kaiser here got into a fight in an alley way near a shop and the owner was annoyed at the noise" yagami soichiro said looking straight at Kaiser "not my fault the moron grabbed me and started punching me…" Kaiser said looking straight back at soichiro. "Well dinners ready so enough of that and eat up" Sachiko said as she put the plates down on the table and the others took their seats. Kaiser made sure to sit down last.

'Hmm surprisingly easy to infiltrate the yagami house hold.  
Light yagami is 18 this year a few more months and he leaves high school for university. Some time between now and then something changes and he becomes a suspect… but what 'Kaiser thought as he ate the dinner watching light and Sayu and their parents. As they talked and ate. "So Kaiser where are you from" Sayu piped up unexpectedly "huh, oh, from England originally but then my dad died so me and my mum moved to Australia then she died so then America then back to England then to Japan" Kaiser said and picked at his rice with his chopsticks 'damn things, I just wanna eat the rice…' Kaiser thought sadly. "Why move around so much?" light asked as Kaiser put his chopsticks down "Light don't ask such personal questions" soichiro "Well its ok, mum was originally Australian and she wanted to go home because there was nothing in England for her after my father died. Then after she died I went to America because her family didn't appeal to me. Then back to England to find a friend of my fathers. Then here after he died"Kaiser said and crossed his legs. "That's so sad." Sachiko said and stood up and collected the plates. "you can stay in the guest bedroom, its next to lights, and light will giving you a tour" soichiro said getting up "yea come on Kaiser ill show you where you are staying" light said standing up and Sayu went into the family room and watched some drama. Kaiser stood up and followed light as he gave the tour

"And this is where you will be staying" light said as they reached the guest bedroom door "thank you, you and your family is quite kind. I didn't think they would take me in." Kaiser said.


End file.
